


no, you may not practice your touchdown dance

by bebitched



Category: Twilight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebitched/pseuds/bebitched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett wants to hold the baby and Rosalie takes issue. Set during the very beginning of Pt. III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no, you may not practice your touchdown dance

 

“Can I hold her?”

 

Rosalie turned her back toward him, effectively shielding Renesme from Emmett’s grasp.

 

“No.”

 

There was finality etched inside every crevice of the word, but his expression turned perplexed.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you’ll probably hold her like a football.”

 

“I thought that’s how you’re _supposed_ to hold babies?”

 

Rosalie’s glare sharpened.

 

Alice piped up from the couch, amusement in her tone.

 

“Maybe we don’t trust you not to punt her like one.”

 

Emmett’s face blanched as Rosalie hissed, stepping further away from him. She hadn’t considered that possibility.

 

“I would never… and besides, I have excellent aim!”

 


End file.
